Fearless
by XenaHime53
Summary: With a soulmark like 'You do know that you are in a red zone... don't you soldier' etched on his skin, William James saw no other option but to throw himself into the fire. How was he supposed to be there for her, if he chose to remain in safer waters? Lexi Branson, however wasn't the kind of woman that needed saving. He would be there to offer it though, even as 'Clint Barton'.
1. Chapter 1: Red Zoned

**Okay this is something that I wanted to try. I hope you like it. :)**

 **The Hurt Locker (William James) becomes Clint Barton (Avengers).. Paired up with Lexi(Vampire diaries). Pepper/Tony. Natasha/Steve. Logan/Bree (Vampire Diaries. Bruce Banner/Ooroo Munroe (Storm). Caroline/Stefan. Soul mate identification marks, feral behaviour, possessive behaviour. Character Bashing of Elena, Katherine, Damon and Jean. Memory Loss. Family Feels. Humor. Cussing. Hurt/comfort.**

 **Rated Mature.**

 **SUMMARY : From his early teenage years, William James had the words 'You do know that you are in a red zone.. Don't you soldier?' etched upon his skin. He had been waiting a long time, getting 'reckless' as he waited for his happiness to arrive. Ready to save the princess that would complete him in every way.. he should have known better to think she would be the one needing to be saved though. What he didn't expect was Alexia Branson - a powerful feral mutant with a side power of illusions and had a forgotten past.. someone who didn't need rescuing.. He would always be there to offer it to her in any time of need though, even if it was as 'Clint Barton'.**

 **This is** _ **Fearless.**_ **I hope you like it.**

…

The Marines have one particular saying that stuck with him for some reason ever since he had first heard it, the one that said the pain you felt was weakness leaving your body. Even though he had never been a 'Jarhead', Army Staff Sergeant William James couldn't help but dwell on this quote for more than once throughout his life. On one hand, the soldier within him that was always at attention wouldn't hesitate to agree with that since it was the exact same way he lived his life ever since he cared to remember.. However, contrary to popular belief, he was in fact sympathetic towards others around him and the pain they felt.

Joining any of the armed forces was not for everyone, Will knew that well. He had seen many people freeze up amidst the combat zone, where he personally thrived in it. The specialist assigned to the group he lead was one of those people that hesitated before shooting, terrified and obsessing over his death that would one day come.

As much as Will would have loved to call bullshit on the whole 'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger' crap, he found it to be irritatingly truthful in ways that he really wouldn't like to ever admit out loud. It seemed however that no matter what he felt about these saying at the end of the day, that these words clung to situations of his daily life, before he even had the time to notice them. Time and time again he had to crawl back to the top of situations, only to get knocked off of his feet and right back on his ass before too long.

In a world where you not only receive a soulmate identification mark somewhere upon your body the very instant you hit puberty, you have mutants running around in a population of non mutants. Yes, it gets to be confusing for most people but Will had always thought the show of any mutation was incredibly fascinating. Besides, unlike so many other non mutants, he found that he didn't mind whatsoever if he was fated to be mated to a mutant. Either way, he had no doubt that she was going to be exceptionally badass, with a mutation or not.

He didn't quite understand why people were so against mutants in general, why they automatically assumed that mutants weren't just like other people with morals and habits. Why think the worst of someone when there was a good chance that they would prove you wrong? It was more, he personally suspected, out of jealousy.. the riots, the anger.. the, well, jealousy. To Will: they were all only human at the end of the day, no matter what creed or color they were.

Many people had commented numerous times throughout his life all the way up to this present day, _cough Sanborn cough cough_ , that he was 'reckless'. Nevermind of course that it was a well know fact that people easily got that way when they had been waiting too long for their soul mate to arrive. Besides, Will would have liked to think of it as being 'Fearless'..

Though, to be entirely truthful, with the words curved on the left side of his rib cage, untouched by his frag scars, of ' _You do know that you are in a red zone.. Don't you soldier?'_.. He would have to admit - even if it was only to himself - that he did feel more than just a shiver of fear more than one point in his life when he privately dwelled upon the words etched into his skin.

Even before he fully understood what the words meant, Will knew that civilian life wasn't for him.. not that he hadn't tried at first to fit into society but it felt as if he were trying to force a puzzle piece into a place where it didn't fit. Anyway, his mark made him painfully aware that if his soul mate thought that he was in a 'red zone' and therefore in danger.. than so was she. It pained him to think that way, a way that made him instantly on edge and ready to fight an unknown enemy, but it was also a truth that he had to factor in.

In all his time of being in the Army, he deliberately put himself in dangerous situations.. it was much more than the adrenaline rush that came with all of it, it was so he was there to help her out of whatever dangerous situation that she had found herself caught up in. The one that was behind the words glinting a bright metallic silver in an elegantly scripted, cursive font that stood out on his tanned skin.

Admittedly he always had a thing for blondes, which in fact was the natural hair color of the beautiful woman that was his girlfriend turned wife after when he found out that she was carrying his child. Both of them tried very hard to make the relationship work, despite the fact that they weren't each other's soul mates, due to the sole reason of their son.

Presently however, within a black crate full of key components from IEDs that he always kept underneath his bed after he dismantled them, his wedding ring hung on a simple, long silver chain amongst the things that had almost killed him. His son would most likely never know who the hell he even is and was already being forced to call someone else 'daddy', and even though Will was no longer married to his ex wife, she was still the mother of his child and he didn't really have a problem with the both of them living in his house so they had somewhere to call home.

Home.. Yes, at time he was in fact homesick for a place that he had never been but he had long since realized that his idea of 'home' wasn't with her. He was married to his job, the adrenaline pulsing through his veins eagerly and was stronger than any drug known to man. He thrived in a combat zone and was a natural risk taker no matter the circumstances. All of which were things that his ex wife couldn't handle.. not that he didn't understand from her point of view, it was just that he was a soldier through and through. He couldn't handle the desk job that she demanded he take if he chose to stay. Besides, his one true soul mate was out there somewhere, destined to rely on him as a way out of danger.. and he sure as hell wasn't going to let her down.

Here this woman was, not his soul mate but was the mother of his child, arguing that if he had ever loved her or their son at all that he would just stay and 'not worry about it'. That was the point in time when he packed all of his shit, turned around and walked away after telling her to expect divorce papers. He finally caught a glimpse of her true colors, when he heard her call his soul mate an _'it'_ and he certainly did not like what he was hearing .. or seeing for that matter. Nevertheless, he would always stand up for her in conversation simply for the fact that she would always be the mother of his child, nothing less but also would never be anything more.

While here in Iraq, Will never expected to get close to a twelve year old little boy that cussed like a sailor and didn't doubt for a second that if the boy were born in America he would have gotten his ass smacked or his mouth washed out.. maybe even both. His name was Beckham, self proclaimed to be the 'best of the best of the best' at soccer. Damn it.. He was only human, with hobbies, goals and things he didn't like. His dark eyes held shimmering innocence that Will hadn't witnessed in what seemed to be a very long time, selling dvds on the fob that were completely out of focus like a relentless salesman.

Beckham had once told him that he thought his job with disarming bombs - something that Will specifically chose in an effort to make the world at least just a tad bit safer for his soulmate, his son and the general population of people in the world - was hereby deemed 'cool' and 'gangster'. In response, Will couldn't help but regard the little boy with an expression that showed he was thoroughly amused. Now though..

 _"I...I'm looking for the people responsible.. For Beckham.."_

Will swallowed the hard lump that had formed within his throat as he jogged through the darkened Iraqi streets that were lined with stores as it's only source of light. Wearing his army issued fatigued pants drew unneeded attention towards him. His heart beat loudly within his ears, in sync with the loud beeping horns of cars that tried to get home and the sound of his sand boots crunching on the concrete walkway with every step that he took.

Will pulled the hood of his dark blue zip up hoodie even though he knew very well that it wouldn't camouflage him due to the pants he was wearing, the people that he caught looking at him suspiciously as he passed them solidified this belief. He tried to act as if it didn't bother him as he stayed on constant alert, even when he struggled to hold his bewilderment from showing on his face when he spotted a man who had arms half the size of his own carrying a good sized dead pig… or more like _dragging_ it. _Weird._ _Islam… they don't even_ eat _pork._ He was not in the least bit ashamed to admit that his first thought when he saw it was: 'Mmm, bacon..' before he forced himself to continue forward in the direction he knew the base was, towards safety because damn it all if this didn't count as a 'red zone'.

Apparently God had a sense of humor and had a similar line of thought, because before he even knew what was happening, just when he had crossed the entry of a darkened alleyway.. A pair of olive skin toned hands shot out from the darkness to pull him inward.

It was an act that he had both counted on and dreaded, making his right hand twitch to grasp onto the cool metal of the gun safely tucked in the back of his waistband.. but when he got one good look at the person that pulled him into the alleyway with ease, Will couldn't help but freeze at the mischievous glints that were reflecting his way through a set of breathtaking shade of hazel.

Instead of wearing Arab clothing like he would have guessed before he got a good look at the person, the woman in front of him wore a black sweat jacket that was almost identical to his blue one he was now wearing, zipped up just half way to show that she was wearing a dark Bon Jovi band t-shirt underneath it, paired up with faded dark, ripped jeans and sand boots that were 'laced for battle'.

He couldn't help but take her in with blinking bright blue eyes, from her rock band t-shirt that showed off both her great taste in music as well as her chest.. (not that he was trying to stare… Okay fine, he was at the very least trying to not get caught doing so.) before letting his gaze linger on her boots, because not only were they sand boots but the way they were laced proved that she wasn't just a civilian who happened to simply stumble across his path. The hood of her jacket, which only added to the darkness framing her features, was cautiously pulled back to reveal the honey blond curls that lay hidden underneath.

He was just about to open his mouth to teasingly ask her what she wanted because his mama set a curfew that he had to meet, when her fully formed, smirking lips parted ever so softly and said the words that he had waited his whole entire life to hear.. yet was somehow still unprepared for them..

Funnily enough, he wasn't meant to be the one to rescue her like he had previously thought, to be the knight in shining armour.. this woman that possessed an unworldly beauty was the badass princess come to rescue him. All of the things that he thought to say to her question that was both teasing and very serious, if that was even possible, was promptly cut off by the captivation that he found under her gaze. He couldn't bring his vocal cords to work and he honestly didn't know what to make of her now that she had finally stood in front of him...

He desperately wanted to know the name of this woman that was still looking at him somewhat mischievously, the glints in her eyes that easily told him that she was in fact a very proud prankster were slowly turning into a shimmering silver that mirrored the color of her very first words that she spoke to him. Forever etched upon his skin.. She was -

"You do know that you are in a red zone.. Don't you soldier?"

 _His…_

...

…

 **Please people, let me know what you think? Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: Shelter

**Okay then, here I am with chapter 2 for this story 'Fearless'. I didn't know if you guys wanted more or not since most people didn't tell me what they think. Sorry, I go by reviews and read them to let me know if it should be continued. However I am updating anyways. Thank you to all that reviewed, favorited and followed. Hopefully you all like where I am heading with this. :)**

…..

…..

 _"You do know that you are in a red zone.. don't you soldier?"_

There were only a handful of times within his life that William James found himself unable to form some kind of response to.. pretty much anything. Whether it was verbal or physical, he always seemed to have some kind of reaction towards whatever situation that he discovered himself in over the years. All throughout his life, Will had taken great pride in being a man of action and of very few word, preferring to face something head on rather than run away.

He supposed that now was no exception to this because it was right in this moment - when it called for him to speak, when fate had confronted him head on with his seemingly rocker badass soul mate that was specially designed by the lord above to complete him in every single way imaginable.. He drew up blank. Completely and utterly blank.

For what may have been the very first time in his life that he could recall this happening, his brain had short circuited and his tongue seemed too damned heavy from behind his teeth. All he seemed to be able to do at the moment was stare ( _Stupidly,_ he mentally added onto that thought with frustration) at her flawless, curvy form.

She still was looking at him with slight amusement glinting within her orbs, yet a raised eyebrow showed a silent question now was also directed at him. He just thanked his lucky stars that she didn't high tail it and got the hell out of dodge, thinking that he was an idiot that couldn't rub two brain cells together to form a sentence. If it weren't such an impossible feat to accomplish, Will would have probably added on that she most likely thought he passed all of his psyche evales by sheer dumb luck..

William shook his head, growling mentally at himself for getting a bit off track, yet all the same happiness still surged within him over the fact that at least she was still in front of him - despite the thoughts plaguing his mind of just how he must look to her right in this moment. She was still here, despite the resounding silence shrouding them like a dark cloud that followed closely behind her question. An inquiry that actually mocked him teasingly and held an underlining of contrasted irritation within it, one that he had waited his entire life to hear. Though, in the defence of his answering silence, what was he supposed to precisely say to that? What was one supposed to voice in reply when they finally come face to face with the one person that was arguably the sole reason of their existence.. only to find she was the badass rocker angel standing before him?

" _Holy fucking shit.. I certainly did not expect you to look like a fucking angel.._ " Will blinked at her in surprise, cursing and cringing on the inside for actually saying the very first thing that came to mind in that moment. Why the hell didn't he come with a filter that sorted out the things that didn't need to be said, from his mind to his mouth. Yes, over the years he found himself often tracing her words and contemplating what she would look like.. but she didn't need to know that. He didn't care if she fit his image of the 'perfect woman' or not, it didn't matter in the end since she would be his. Damn his big mouth.. So much for going to say something witty or charming in response to her question, and he opened his lips a fraction to apologize to her.. only for Will to be understandably shocked by the sight of a breathtaking smile curving upon her lips.

"Well, I'll be damned.." The beautiful blond before him breathed the words softly in surprise, staring at his face with a mixture of emotions alighting her orbs. She then introduced herself, offering her right hand outward for him to shake in return. "My name is Alexia Branson, though everyone I know calls me 'Lexi'. It's about damned time I cross paths with you.. Though you should know better than to wear your digitals out and about at night, soldier, in a red zone in the middle of a damned war.." Her voice shifted slightly darker with irritation towards the end, and the raised eyebrow that was raised in his direction made him have to conceal a wince that threatened to show within his movements.

Will's eyebrows threatened to draw together in confusion at the chosen three words 'about damned time' since it actually appeared that Lexi was a year or two younger than him at the most.. what did she mean by these words that instantly caught his attention and made him confused at the exact same time?

Nevertheless, he didn't show his confusion that was plaguing his mind and smiled softly at the woman before him and reached his own hand forward to introduce himself as well, "William James and while everyone may call me 'Will', as your soul mate I give you express permission to call me whatever you want." He winked quickly at her, causing one of her eyebrows to raise slightly, this time in amusement. However when his rough, calloused hand made contact with her own, Will was startled to find that they were actually very soft to the touch… The thought of her being a soldier in any force like he had previously predicted instantly came to mind, and for once he wasn't quite sure now once he touched one of her hands.

When has there _ever_ been a recorded soldier with soft hands? Not one branch within the United States failed to mold their soldiers into anything less than a living weapon to protect and serve, and there sure as hell weren't any 'pillow hands' within any branch. It was this logic that could be swayed by some of the terms that she used- setting aside for the moment that she had _properly laced up_ _sand boots_ on her feet - the mere words of ' _red zone'_ instead of _'danger'_ and the word _'digitals'_ to refer to his pants that he foolishly wore off the fob, alone, instead of something like _'uniform'_ or _'fatigue pants'_ … it gave away to a hidden layer to who she was.

Or maybe she is a civilian that came from a military family? Maybe he was reading too much into all of this?

Either way, Will sighed softly, shaking his head at his pants that he hadn't but should have changed.. He had been blinded by the sole mission of looking for the people responsible for Beckham's death, the fuckers that put a body bomb within a little boy after they killed him because they felt they could. Will correctly guessed he didn't linger much thought on anything else besides the need to extract justice in the name of a human being that couldn't do so themselves.

Will once again tried to shake away the thoughts that plagued his mind with their depression, tilting his head a tad bit to the right and refocused on the woman before him. He offered up a tight lipped smile that was more sheepish than anything else, before he spoke in a tone that would have been too soft for anyone to hear yet it still seemed to possess the ability to echo within his ears, "I'm afraid that is a really long story.." Will couldn't have taken the bitterness out of his words even if he tried, mentally adding on just how utterly fucking terrifying it was for him to think about. He was no stranger to death itself, and had come pretty damn close to it numerous of times himself throughout the span of his life right until this moment.. had seen some shit too. Though, despite what his mind and wounded heart were continuously trying to tell him, he had gotten close to Beckham. Had allowed the boy to worm his way through both his heart and his blood..

"One that we don't have time for even if you were willing to share with the class.." Lexi responded just as low as he had done, her bright orbs searching his face with concern alight within them before she pulled him further into the shadows that encased the alleyway in which they stood in. They had just enough time to allow themselves to be shrouded by the murkiness of the night's shade, before a pair of footsteps had come to rest in front of the lengthy short cut that the both of them took. The person, whomever they were, didn't follow in an effort to cause trouble though. Most likely due to the fact that they couldn't see their forms within the darkness that engulfed them. "Don't forget that we are still in a red zone.."

With his hand still latched to hers, Will allowed her to pull him through the darkness, trusting her to not lead him to his death as he listening quietly to her murmuring reassurances about how they were going to be fine.. of how they should probably continue this conversation elsewhere. All of which he didn't even attempt to interrupt.

Through a series of twists and turns that seemed to blend together within Will's mind, the both of them finally reached a main street not even ten minutes into the walk, in which wasn't as busy as they had previously stood. Lexi directed him to one of the larger concrete buildings that had a balcony covered by a dark colored sheet blowing softly back and forth with the cool night breeze.

After retrieving a small bronze key from one of her front jacket pockets, he watched silently as the blond beauty had quietly twisted it to open the wooden door before waving him inside welcomingly. After the door was shut behind them, he stopped to allow her to go first before following her closely into the spacious living room that consisted of all earthy tones. A half smile curved upon his lips as he watched Lexi regard him with a teasing glint within her eyes, amusement etching upon her features before vocalizing her words just a tad bit louder than she had before now that the both of them were safe off the darkened Iraqi street. The teasing of her voice reverberated through the silence around them.

" _Oh, honey?_ _I'm home_.. and we have a very important guest! Let's not be rude."

 _Honey?_ _Who the fuck would she call 'honey'?_ William blinked a few times in response to what she said and the shock wave of emotions that pulsed through his body, before a new set of footsteps neared them. The noise reaching his ears with ease, making him predict that it was someone that didn't have to hide whomever it was within the house, and effectively made him slowly turn his head, fraction by fraction stiffly until he allowed his bright blue orbs to lock onto a shade of dark brown.

…

…

 **Please allow me to know what you think so far. I hope you like it. No it is not Elena that was in the house, but you are welcome to try and take guesses as to who it is. Those who favor 'Laced for Battle' I am contemplating on adding that to this story in far, distant future. Feedback is always appreciated. Thank you very much for reading. :)  
**

 **Words: 2,025**


	3. Chapter 3: Broken Serenity

**Hello people of earth and my beloved readers for this story. I apologize for not updating this story as of late, I have been busy. I thank you for your attention towards this story and I am forever grateful that you like it. I hope you continue to do so. What started out as an idea is now on it's way to becoming a multi-chapter story.. and it it all thanks to you readers for inspiring me with your enthusiasm. This chapter is titled: Broken Serenity. :)**

...

Will blinked twice before shifting away his bright aquamarine orbs from the deep shade of brown, instead he busied himself with the task of cautiously examining the figure that stood in front of him with wild, midnight colored curls that succeeded in defying the laws of gravity; shining in the softly dimmed lights around them against her milk chocolate colored skin. Embarrassment curled from within his stomach with the heavy weight that it possessed as he stared down at the woman's dark dark combat boots that encased her feet. Though Will thought that his initial reaction seemed justified for the word 'Honey' slipped from Lexi's lips in such a teasing and borderline sensual manner, and it had jealousy pulsing through his body despite the fact that he met her less than thirty minutes ago... _Literally_.

Hell, was he even allowed to feel this way? Sure this breathtaking blond beauty was his soulmate - but she was also a soulmate that he had met only a short while ago; or so it seemed to William. The only thing he knew about her was her name.. was it pitiful how attached to her he already was? _Probably._ Many people had different responses towards the whole soul mate thing in which a person is destined to 'complete you'. Over, and this is Will only estimating, thirty billion people in this world .. the supposed 'experts' calculating that about 95% of the population had gotten a soul-mate identification mark whenever they started hitting puberty, when their body underwent change.

'Like a butterfly', a few of the females around him swooned the claim that made him roll his eyes exasperated even when he was a child. What someone refused to tell all of those attention deprived fools was the cold hard truth that not every match was perfect. His parents being the prime example to back this theory up..

..And yet he also knew that Lexi had unknowingly encaptured all he had ever wished for in a soul-mate. She seemed observant, going so far as to pull him deeper into the shadows to escape someone that possibly could have meant the both of them harm. She had fabulous taste in music if her Bon Jovi band t-shirt was anything to go by.. and that was only what he recognized hidden within her actions. She also had to care deeply for him, a complete stranger to her, to stop him in the first place.. Anger and frustration at his actions shown on her face when she discovered that he had knowingly, allowed himself to be put in a red zone in the first place -

There was movement from beside him, making Will shift his body sideways in response to lock eyes with Lexi's bright hazel eyes that somehow reined in the silvery, predatory glints a midst the silence. In their steed was amusement as she looked from the other woman, to him and back again, "Hey.. I would like you to meet someone. This is William ' _Holy fucking shit.. I certainly did not expect you to look like a fucking angel.._ ' James." Lexi smiled brightly as she put his words in between his first and last name, seeming ecstatic that she had 'finally' discovered him. She looked at him then, the curve of lips dimming into a soft, gentle smile that still showed off her high cheekbones and the beauty that was Alexia Branson shown brightly from the inside out.

"Will," The only man in the room had to suppress the shiver of pleasure that threatened to curl down the length of his spine when Lexi said his name, an action that her friend did not miss if the knowing expression etched upon her features before it twisted with amusement. "This is one of my best friends, Bree."

"It's nice to meet you." Will spoke gently, surprised he had the control still within him not to stutter with Lexi being this close to him. Bree nodded firmly in acknowledgment before going back to analyze him quietly with understanding now flickering in the depths of her dark orbs, never allowing a word to pass from her lips.

Lexi tilted her head slowly to the right, a curious frown stealing the breathtaking smile off of her lips that he was quickly growing to like seeing. Will didn't know exactly how, but it seemed to reassure him that everything would be alright. Bree stopped her observations she was taking of him, (It seemed almost unnatural how she stared, unblinkingly, at him.. and it was starting to make him feel awkward.) looking at Lexi with a curving smile before she parted her mouth to speak, " _Sunshine_ went out a few minutes before you got here. probably will be back later."

"Ah." The blonde made the noise in understanding before looking between the two of them, "Well he has to be back on the Fob - 'quick, rush and a hurry' - so I will go grab the stuff for Stefan and we will be on our way."

The moment she stepped out of the room, Bree seemed to spring forward. Stepping closer, she eyed him suspiciously "So _Will_ , tell me.. how do you feel about mutants?" She stared at him hard, the underlining protectiveness that he noticed in her body language brought forth enlaced in her voice. He was sure it was meant to intimidate him, or at the very least make him even more awkward to be around her.. but it only made Will grow to respect her even more.

Bree was obviously a mutant, and dealt with the arrogance and the jealousy from other people just because she was different from them. He had been wrong before, on his assumption of the woman.. she was only being cautions. Was she.. afraid of him? The things that she thought him to be capable of doing?

As he opened his mouth to ease her fears - understanding this woman more than the silent, cautions one she had portrayed to be in an act of defense. Slowly, her expression softened when Bree bare witness to the signs of genuine.. despite all his attempts to soften her up to the idea of him and that he didn't want her to be afraid of him (For Lexi and her friendship with this woman? For his own morals and values?) She still held firm, saying one thing before walking out of the room to leave him in the empty space.

 _"Good." Bree nodded her head a fraction, "Keep in mind for the years to come, that I will always protect Lexi.. even if it is from herself or the one person she calls soulmate."_

Will blinked a few times in surprise, staring after Bree in silence before Lexi came to him only a few minutes later with a black messenger bag. He smiled calmly, taking her smooth hand in his; gently rubbing his thumb on the back of it in comfort as she playfully pulled him out the door. _What Bree had told him.. did that mean that Lexi herself was a mutant as well?_

He stared at the side of her head, directing him how to blend in the shrouding shadows around them. Under the luminous moon that hung from above in the heavens, her honey blonde hair shone like a beacon through the darkness and -

 _Holy shit, he already had it bad.._

...

Lexi smiled softly at him in reassurance, before gripping his left arm in a gentle yet firm grip and suddenly Will was assaulted by the feeling of ice water being dumped over his head. A full body shiver cringed within his movements, trying to yank his body away from the feeling - however it soon disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Easy.." Lexi steadied his body before he could fall from the place he stood, a silent apology etched upon her face before she spoke again. "Breathe, Will.. _breathe._ "

An unsteady, heavy breath left his lips before Will swallowed the thick surprise that developed from within his throat. "W - what was _that_?" There was no accusation enlaced within his stuttered question, only surprise and a tad bit of caution.

"My apologies." Lexi cringed gently before forging ahead with what she knew she needed to say, unknowingly confirming his suspicions. "I.. happen to be a ..feral mutant. A powerful one with an ability over illusions." She paused gently, waiting only a few seconds to process what she was telling him, before continuing. "Right now, only you and I can see each other. Under my illusion, we are invisible to others around us and can literally walk past the checkpoint unnoticed to the world. As long as you are quiet.."

The beautiful mutant trailed off her words, eyeing him with wide orbs as he silently stared back. "This is.. a lot to process." Will blinked a few times in thought before meeting her gaze, shocked by the anguish glinting in the color of silver within them. He thought back to his words, before stuttering his words out quickly to make her understand. "No.. No! Not in a bad way.. I'm just - shocked and more than a tad bit confused. Can we _simply_ walk past a checkpoint of a _High Security U.S Army Base_ \- _unnoticed?_ "

Instead of taking his incredulity the wrong way, as she undoubtedly had that before that it was aimed at her and the revelations she provided him with... she smiled a wide mischievous grin at him, before Lexi offered out her left hand for Will take whenever he was ready. She spoke only five words that held an outright dare, tilting her head to the right where the Fob was only a half a mile or so away:

 _"Let's find out ... shall we?"_

...

For an uncertain amount of time, she had walked upon this earth.. searching for answers to pair up with all the questions that plagued her mind. All she had to help identify herself were a pair of dog tags that claimed her as 'Alexia Branson : Ravaged' and the friendships of a few people that were helpful in rediscovering who was the feral mutant that stared back from within her mirror.

She didn't know if she would ever get to recover the awe inspiring woman from the stories that she were told, but as she walked through a green zone to find one of her closest friends - Lexi took this time to recall just how amusing Will's surprise was that they easily accomplished the task of getting on the Fob.. how much Stefan appreciated the information he had been searching years for and how much she savored the warm, tight embrace that the younger mutant had offered her.

"Lexi!" The woman turned, smiling when a familiar voice called her name. There, about twenty feet away, stood another beauty. Icy blonde waves cascaded down her back, with a pair of blue eyes that were alight with joy from their place upon her heart shaped face..

"Ray." Lexi mocked her tone of voice teasingly, side stepping around an tank that rolled through the spacious Iraqi market, steadying a little boy that had been calling out for his father that lost sight of him from falling as the crowd around them pushed and shoved at each other. Moving around the three people that came out of the tanker and then she heard a soft clicking noise echo within her ears, a warning that she had heard multiple times through the span of her memories. Her breath became jagged as if fell from her lips, heavy with horror and when she shot her head up she locked eyes with Raven Darkholme, a person she playfully called 'Ray' which had later transitioned into 'Sunshine'. Lexi only had time to speak two words as loudly as she could before proceeding into action.

" _Raven!_ " It was a scream that Raven took immediate notice of, aware that Lexi - with or without memories - never called her by her real, first name unless it was an emergency. She heard one more word in Arabic that echoed from a crossed the crowd that made her eyes widen with alarm, watching as Lexi grabbed the nearest child - a little boy that was calling out to his papa with earnest - shielding him quickly with her body, " _Bomb!_ "

It was the last word that induced chaos from the people around them for only a small moment - just before their vision spiraled into darkness and an unspeakable amount of pain seeped into them all.

...

...

 **Thank you very much for reading. As I have said before there will be Elena and Jean Grey Bashing as I really did not like them and/or how they acted. Bree is a mutant and both her and Lexi are very protective of each other. As for Raven, Lexi first nicknamed her 'Ray' and that later transitioned into 'Ray of Sunshine'.. she will have nicknames for most people. I think of Raven as Jennifer Lawrence when she played Raven in 'Days of Future Past'. Youthful and spirited - yet determined and strong.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter and continue to like this story. Please take the time to review and let me know what you think. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Casualties of War

**Thank you, people of earth, for clicking on my story. This is Chapter 4 of Fearless: Casualties of War. I hope that you like it. Onward, my faithful readers.**

 **...**

…

Will had to place all of his concentration into shuffling his feet forward as soon as he jerked open the door to his designated barracks. The normally welcomed sight of his hardened Army cot was currently blurred around the edges as disbelief twisted haphazardly from within his veins. As much as he tried to accomplish the task of calming himself, it also seemed to be impossible with the way his heart pounded against his rib cage, and how blood seemed to rush up to his head as if he had been forced to do a handstand for a few hours. At the last possible second, Will had abandoned the idea of laying down on the cot that was made up of more cement than that of what a civilian would call 'comfortable' - (Comfort.. what a joke.) and tightly grasped a hold the half emptied bottle of water that he had been drinking earlier today. His whole body was shaking with adrenaline for no apparent reason other than the absolute obvious, and he felt the desperate need to do something – anything – to gain control of himself once again.

His feet, booted with sand boots that were so much alike hers, began to move on their own accord; pacing around the length of the room in quick precision as he attempted to collect his thoughts pertaining to the events that occurred only … was it really less than thirty minutes ago that he met the one person whom would complete him and had a intertwining destiny with him? Him.. of all people? William James: Loud, 'Adrenaline Junkie' … _him_. Try as he might though, it all seemed to be much too unrealistic to happen in his everyday life.

Had he really.. (REALLY?) … gone out on some Uno Lone Ranger hunt for Beckham's killer in an mindless act of vengeance, acting as a shark whose senses were assaulted by blood? Had he almost got Anime styled K.O'd by an seriously irate Iraqi woman for trespassing into her house – after being tricked into going in her house in the first place…? (If Will ever saw that old, suspicious DVD merchant again, Will swore he would fucking kill him .. after he beat him bloody with one of his out-of-focused and highly half-assed DVDs.) Had he met the most beautiful and ever badass rock angel that happened to be his soulmate? Destined to be his and his alone? (A real life miracle, she was ... and though Will could hardly believe it, he also highly doubted that anyone would ever hear him utter one complaint in regard to Miss Alexia Branson. No matter what life may throw at them.)

Though he couldn't help but suspect that this all was a daydream, that he would snap back to reality – catching himself glaring at a nearby wall as he brood upon the torturous ideas that his (slightly.. ish.) twisted mind could conduct especially designed for Beckham's killer(s).. Yet not being able to force his body to move. Put into perspective and having time to ask himself these questions along with the insanely accurate, 'Did I really just sneak back onto the Fob, easily walked passed a heavily armed and thoroughly secured checkpoint.. Via said soulmate's mutant illusion powers?' It all seemed completely farfetched for anyone to believe – let alone how unreal it would seem even to the very person going through it.

Even now, in the safety of his... 'domain', he clearly remembers just how he held his breath as the pair of them walked as unseen phantoms passed his fellow armed soldiers. Will had fully anticipated at least one person to halt the suspicious duo they made.. Someone to threaten them at gunpoint with the words 'Stop! Get the fuck down on the ground or you will be shot!' leaving their lips – a warning they would be all too happy to carry out if the unfortunate person was too arrogant or too dumb to follow these orders. He had expected just about anyone to comment on the curvaceous woman that everyone 'supposedly' couldn't see but was walking (quite literally) right beside him as if she wasn't in the least bit nervous...

As if she had done this before…

And yet, he undoubtedly would have been able to remember seeing (if her illusion powers weren't activated that is) this breathtaking beauty practically waltzing around the (Male Dominant) Army Base with her rock band t-shirt, ripped jeans, properly laced up sand boots, her golden hair and –

Will paused mid-stride as he took the time to once again remember the duffle bag that Lexi carried protectively onto the Base, easily being able to recall that she needed to give a 'few things' to 'Stefan'… and Will didn't really have to contemplate long on just who, precisely, she was talking about. Here in 'Camp Victory because it sounds better than Liberty', Will had only heard of one person amongst the men here referenced as that and whilst he, himself, hadn't met Salvatore in person – Stefan seemed like an okay guy. He was a GI with dark forest green eyes, penny coppered hair.. Worked in mechanics and overall looked – in Will's private opinion – too damned young to even be able to qualify for The United States Army.

This had to be who Lexi, more than likely, was talking about and the mysterious black duffel bag of contents was delivered to.. Will's curiosity was more than simply 'peaked' by it all, and within the depths of his mind – there were more questions than answers to pair them with. One, for example and probably the most important, was: 'What, exactly, could possibly have been in that bag that Stefan Salvatore himself couldn't walk on the Fob with?' .. And was it really any of Will's business, since it didn't exactly pertain to him? Sure, he may have seen the bag and yes, it looked suspicious.. but this was 'Lexi' – his soulmate, for Christ's sake – and she didn't come off as a person that would ever get involved in illegal activity.. Thank god.

He may not know what precisely was in the bag and what Lexi was doing with it in the first place.. However he also had to factor in that he had literally just met her tonight. All because she was bound to his soul, didn't mean that she owed him anything - least of all, an explanation to whatever she did in her free time.

During the heavily complicated task of organizing his thoughts (…Or at the very least attempting to do so.) a curious sensation began to crawl up the length of his spine, settling heavily within his gut before moving up his body until it laid at rest upon Lexi's words etched upon his ribcage. With it came a type of pain that Will had been quite (happily) unfamiliar with. It grew from a dull ache to something that transformed into a strange crossover between getting sliced open by shrapnel and the needle sensation crawling over you when a broken bone is starting to heal. Both of which Will was familiar with, though surely not at the same. exact. fucking. time. In response to this, his teeth clenched in an effort to keep from screaming whilst his knees buckled on their own accord; forcing him to crash down like he was nothing more than a dead weight.

Every centimeter of his skin prickled sharply with mind numbing anguish, as if he was in the process of experiencing a severe case of nerve damage – since he was sure that in this moment, the term 'Pins and needles' didn't even begin to cover this.. Absentmindedly, Will laid one of his roughened hands on the spot where he knew with certainty where his soulmark was.. and couldn't, for the life of him, shake the gut wrenching feeling that something was very wrong.

Was this unbearable sensation – an immeasurable pain that threatened to leave him immobile from the fetal position that he discovered himself in.. was this a reflection of what Lexi was feeling right at this moment? Unknowingly projecting it through their incomplete bond when the anguish became all too much? Which begged the question that didn't sit well with him – at all … What exactly happened to Lexi that inflict such pain? Was he even ready – mentally, physically and emotionally – for the answer to such a question? Alexia was still alive, he was able to sense that much through the pain even with the sharpened, cold void that threatened to consume him from the inside out. His thoughts twisted haphazardly as worry shrouded him from within, (Once he discovered the object or person whom caused his soulmate such pain there will be no place on earth that would offer them the protection they would need to-)

Will stopped himself from continuing that dangerous train of thought when, curiously enough, the pain slowly began to recede back into a dull ache. Still, he remained curled up into his fetal position for a few more moments before forcing his body up into a sitting position. Pulling up the front of his beige colored Army issued shirt, the silvery cursive writing that reflected Lexi's own hand writing slowly lightened back into it's usual color from the murky gray it had begun to darken to. Whatever the circumstances that had been responsible for such a reaction.. it had almost killed her. If it had went completely black.. Will couldn't even begin to comprehend just what he would have done in response. It seemed unjust for his Lexi to die – the very same night that he had met her.

His last name 'James' cut through his thought process as if it were voiced underwater, sounding suspiciously like JT Sanborn and there was a sense of urgency housed within his tone that made Will snap his attention towards the headset that was screaming at him and asking if he copied, (Typical..) "-you have your ears on? .. James?!"

Will bit back the sarcastic response that rested on the tip of his tongue and picked up the mic to voice a question that seemed more gravely than his usual tone. Whatever it was, it required seriousness and a steady focus. He was just unaware of the fact that a storm was on the horizon .. and Lexi, his rock angel and soulmate, was smack dab in the middle of the chaos that induced within the late night hour. Completely unaware that the cold, void that filled him before was one that came with a soulmate dying and his mind righted itself once again once she was resurrected. An occurrence that would be one of thousands since she had been born; a forgotten past housed within both her blood and the white tiger feral caged within the layered depths of her mind.

And though he may have thought twice before speaking, Will would not have taken his question back even if he had known just how much pain he was about to discover. It was unknown to him at this very moment, the very first night he would look back on years to come.. and regret nothing. Consequences that he was subjected to be damned.

"..This is James." Will spoke these unnecessary words in an almost dry tone, though it was disguised with practiced and directness, "..What's up?"

…

Will breathed deeply and exhaled slowly to regain his composure before stepping out of his barracks and walking to where the duo of his team were waiting for him at the Humvee. With each step that he took forward, his outer (faux) confidence grew – despite the sheer fact that his head was still pounding, the wound on his forehead was still slowly oozing blood .. (K.O.'d by an irate Iraqi woman with kitchen ware.. _nice_. Real nice.) and he was still shaken up by the pain that Lexi reflected upon him so unexpectedly. Still there was no way in hell that he was going to confide into his team, two people that already thought he was already insane. (There was Owen Eldridge – there young G.I. and 'specialist' – obsessed with the possibility of his impending death. Then there was JT Sanborn – Sergeant, someone whom always wanted to do everything by the book and thinks Will to be more 'reckless' that called for.)

But you see – they didn't know… didn't understand the raw emotions that overwhelmed you when you were abruptly abandoned by those that were supposed to give a damn about you, find solace in the least likely of people, witness your friends/brothers at war die and forcing yourself to give a brief summary of 'I saw a little bit in Afghanistan, too.' when people got too nosy for their own good.. and it was probably the biggest understatement of the century. Get close to a little Iraqi ten year old boy that terrorists gutted like a fish and used as a body bomb.. only to look at your soulmark and realize the harsh truth that the only person that would ever possess the capabilities to be the love of your life, could very well be your greatest weakness as much as that person could be your greatest strength. They didn't know.. and Will couldn't bear to part with such details that weren't any of their fucking business anyway.

He turned the corner of the last barrack and kept moving to the Humvee that was now within view. When he reached it, Will slid into the passenger seat and voiced his question of 'What's up, man?' again as Sanborn had refused to give him a straight answer through the microphone and Will had hoped that when it came time to head out – he would finally be privileged with some kind of answer. He casually ignored the irritated expression that was shot in his direction when Will skipped over the process of returning the pleasantries that the darker man gave him, before the man in the driver's seat spoke again.

"Look," Sanborn started promptly, barely concealing an irate sigh as he readily gave Will the news, "We have a tank explosion in a Green Zone, we have to do a post-blast assessment. See if it was a suicide bomber and if so – how the fuck did he do it?" He narrowed his dark eyes at Will, scanning his features with suspicion and locking onto his bleeding head wound. Yes he had not so privately thought that William James was mentally unstable.. until you drank some near-beers with him, threw some punches and took just as many.. sat down and actually spoke with him. Then, and probably only then, would you consider something that you probably hadn't before.. That there may be more to William James than what was captured in that very first glimpse. You realize – as you catch sight of Will's soulmark and unashamedly pry him about it – that maybe, just maybe, there was actually a method to his madness. As twisted as it may seem.. and JT Sanborn was forced to consider something else: If he had a soulmark like that, would he also be just as reckless and put himself in danger to make it certain that when he did come upon her – she made it out alive?

Even so, there was something that didn't sit well with him – starting with the cut on Will's forehead and ending with this tank explosion that resulted in multiple casualties. Of course Will was far from responsible for such mayhem – being that he was a very distant cry from a terrorist and also the fact that there was no record of him ever leaving the Fob. Will presently seemed focused but before he entered the Humvee; Sanborn could have sworn that he caught a distant, yet pained glimpse in those eyes. That cut.. was it even possible that it was self-inflicted? Could it be that..

He paused, sending a silently prayer that Will would find his soulmate soon and 'mellow out' (Whatever the hell that looked like..) before speaking again when Will simply responded with an 'Okay.' Will was not some meek school boy and it was by his tone of voice and detached body language that Sanborn immediately sensed that something was wrong. He continued to stare as he finally voiced one of the questions that was bothering him, "…What happened to your head, James?" There was something in the way that Will had ignored his inquiry that both annoyed and scared him, yet he refused to reveal just how much as he spared Owen a quick, side look before snapping it back to Will. For not the first time since meeting him, William James made all of his nerves stand up on edge.

"Hey, you ready?" It was Will whom broke the silence that shrouded them, reaching behind the seat to playfully slap Owen's knee and altogether ignoring JT Sanborn's existence.. Something that was honestly becoming a hobby of his. The silent message was clear: I am the team leader and I don't have to answer to you. So why don't you mind your own business. Right now, we have better shit to do than play twenty questions and socialize so do yourself a favor and turn the fucking key. We have a job to do.' It was a message that made Sanborn back down even before Will glared at him sharply with narrowed eyes that held an unspoken challenge; before looking back at Owen with that practiced playful ease. "Game face, buddy – time to go."

Will turned his body again to right forward in his seat, before looking down at his lap and closing his eyes in silent prayer just as the Humvee came to life.

 _Okay God, I know full well that I haven't done this in a very long time.. and while I don't know exactly what to say, I ask that you keep Lexi safe. I may not know her well but please.._

 _Don't let her be yet another casualty of this war…_

 _Another life that was taken away of someone that I started to care about…_

 _That's all I ask…_

In that moment, while Will was praying to a God he long since debated even existed ...yet did so anyway in the name of his soulmate, did JT Sanborn chanced a glimpse sideways as he silently drove the Humvee past the checkpoint and into the dark, cool night. The darker man in the Humvee came to an abrupt standstill and blinked rapidly at the sight of the man next to him…

 _Shit... is James – The William James … praying?_

…

 **Okay people, I hope that you liked it so far. Please do me a favor and leave a review/comment for me to read? I love hearing what you think! Thank you very much for reading my story. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Here comes the Calvary

**Okay, I noticed that this story doesn't really get that much reviews. Maybe I have been going too slow for you guys and you just want me to breeze through it? Details, people…** _ **details**_ **. I don't know what you guys want from me on this. I will try to update this sooner and all but really, give me feedback. Otherwise, how will I even know if you enjoy this story or not. :) Thank you though to the nine people that had reviewed -** _ **this**_ **is for you! By the way, I switched this to Vampire Diaries - Hurt Locker because that is where it is right now. The categories will change back to Vampire Diaries - Avengers when we get there. I really hope that you guys like this! :)**

 **…**

 **Chapter 5: Here comes the Calvary**

 **...**

Will had first witnessed what war did to people less than five minutes on his first tour to Afghanistan. He saw the bloodshed, dodged _most_ of the bullets and lived… unlike the best of them that would come home in a coffin. The beautiful red, white and blue covering them as if of protection and safe travel through the other side; the same one that would be specially folded into a triangle and given to their family. He had seen just what bombs did and understood how they operated from a calculative standpoint. That did not mean that he would ever get used to the destructive after effect that came with them.

When the three of them started to make their way to the site where it should have been a green zone, William tried to sort through the after feelings from a certain soulmate of his. _What would await him when they finally arrived?_ This was the question that he dreaded the most, for he was sure that something happened to her. Part of him fought not to tell Sanborn to _stop the Humvee_ but the majority of him wanted to yell at him for driving so damn slow… even when the other soldier was doing the speed limit. He wanted to push the darker skinned soldier out of the Humvee and take off to the sight like a bat out of hell, after telling him to _walk_ because that was what Will was an centimeter away from doing himself.

Will was seriously considering it, that is until they were a little more than five blocks away when he saw it. That heavy, familiar smoke that could only come from a chemical compound. Paralyzed in his seat, William could only stare at it as Sanborn carried them toward the bomb site. _It shouldn't be this hard,_ but the fact of the matter was that it... _was._ He hadn't felt this kind of fear since he was a young GI, he was human sure but he grew to quickly understand how these things worked. War was hell but it was also addictive; the last bit he found surprising, even though most wouldn't be able to understand. The adrenaline pumping in his veins as he disarmed an IED, pulling out the pin and if it touched the sides? _Boom._ Nobody really understood his _fascination_ with it and it really wasn't something that he could explain.

" _Eight hundred seventy-three, sir." He remembers quickly relaying to the Colonel whose last name was apparently 'Reed'. Will had tried to play it off at first, stating that he wasn't sure of how many times he put his life on the line to disarm an IED like the car bomb he had just defused. He had been quickly - but kindly - cut off with a 'Sergeant, I asked you a question.' Who was he kidding, really? Of course he would count the times when he could have gotten blown up. Immediately, Colonel Reed echoed it with an astounded edge as the soldiers that were with him shook their heads with surprised expressions. "Counting today, sir. Yes."_

" _That's gotta be a record." Colonel Reed blinked and looked at one of the soldiers with him, as if he had a record book hidden somewhere on him; before turning back to Will and finally asked the question that he seemed to have trouble putting into words, "What's the best way to... go about_ disarming _one of these things?"_

" _The way you don't_ die _, sir." Will offered after a moment of hesitation, knowing he could have gone into the specifics but it was a dangerous game they all were playing. Not all would make it out alive. Will chose to remain silent when the Colonel claimed that he spoke 'like a wild man' and that it was good. That was a first but then again, according to others, it didn't make it any less true._

It wasn't long until they arrived, Will trying and half succeeding to conceal his gulp of nervousness when they exited the vehicle... stepping into the chaos with a ' _USA friendlies coming through_ '. Will had a feeling it was going to be a longer night than he had first predicted.

* * *

He was right; sometimes Will fucking _hated_ being right. It started off with a "Make room, guys. Make room." slipping out of his mouth to the soldiers in front of them that were taking it all in. Much like how Sanborn and Eldridge were doing, but at least they were still moving. _First time with a tank explosion? They probably never seen this kind of devastation before._ He heard Eldridge try and get Sanborn's attention but what caught his eye first was a man that had both his legs blown off. "Oh, shit!" He gulped and he ran forward in an attempt to help even though deep down he knew that there was nothing he could do. _Hell, the most that could be done was stop this man from bleeding out. Still…_ "Get a medic! _Get a medic_!"

Someone, standing somewhere, must have translated because there was a flurry of movement towards the guy and as he took a step back to not be caught in their way, he couldn't help but send out a prayer once more. _Please God, don't let her be caught in this!_ Sending out a hand signal to the other two with him, even though it seemed unneeded, they started with the blast assessment. Somewhere a little boy frantically called out for his 'Aba' - a father who seemingly got caught in the blast. A small group of women clad in Islamic black coverings sat together in a circle on the rubble scattered ground, a little way from the fire, and threw their hands upward and cried for the dead.

There was also someone that seemed to be out of place in all this chaos going on. There, standing off to the side and ignored by most of the soldiers, was a beautiful dark haired woman that looked to be Chinese. _Hong Kong, maybe?_ With slanted dark eyes and wavy, sleek hair it was a wonder why people ignored her; not that he would even make a move - having a soulmate now and all - but still. She had this deadpanned expression that seemed permanently engraved on her face, but those observant eyes seemed to have missed nothing that went on around her. The message ' _fuck off_ ' seemed to be stamped on her forehead. She was dressed in civilian clothes but Will could easily see through that act of blending in, which he was sure was all that was.

" _Move_!" A familiar female voice boomed suddenly, and he twisted his head to see Bree's wild curls moving with her as she tried to push through the soldier that was blocking her from the site. He moved forward as quickly as his legs could carry him, and just like that the woman whom was out of place seemed to be forgotten.

" _Let her through_." William cut off the stoic, but protesting soldier in front of him and watched as Bree was unhanded by one that he outranked. His tone taking on a hard edge with the order, and will didn't have to yell like a drill sergeant to get his point across. He grabbed her arm as soon as she was close enough and all but dragged her away from them before twisting around to look her dead in the eye. There was only one reason that came to him as to why Bree, Lexi's friend that he met less than an hour earlier, would be here. After a few moments that left like centuries, he forced himself to speak. "Please don't tell me Lexi… _was_ here?"

"I… can't do that." Bree, for perhaps the first time since Will had met her, looked sorrowful at him. With _pity_ , as if she could tell just what he was feeling… _maybe she could_. William James unceremoniously collapsed to his knees, the hard ground that met him shocked him with pain that was welcome at the moment. His heart pounded in his ears, hurting from the inside of his chest in the exact spot where it thundered. _No… please._ "Hey.." She continued, dropping slowly down on her knees in front of him, not even taking a moment to factor just what was around them. "You used the word was. Who's to say that she isn't _still_ here?"

He hadn't found her, for one. Though the possibility that Lexi could very well be alive made him want to burst into action. His mind and heart said one thing but his body said another. His knees were killing him as William visibly struggled to stand up. Bree let out a sigh in annoyance before grabbing him and pulling him up. Looking at her and her narrowed eyes, Will could only furrow his eyes in confusion before she spoke, "Oh, if you _ever_ grab and drag me like that _again_? I _will_ hurt you. I understand that you are worried, but don't you _ever_ do that shit again."

He could only blink at her, the softened side from before concealed with that no bullshit personality that Will suspected drew Lexi in the first place. He silently nodded in understanding, before watching as Bree looked around at all the chaos closely until something seemed to catch her eye. "Come on." She directed at him fleetingly before weaving her body through the people around them, both soldiers and medics alike, giving him nothing else to do but follow. "Raven!"

When he caught up with difficulty, this Raven turned out to be someone that looked as young as Salvatore did. With a heart shaped face, blue eyes and the blond hair that was parted right down the middle, she looked to be on her way to high school. He almost said so, the 'aren't you late for you first period class?' burning on the tip of his tongue but then Will realized something. Bree and Lexi were obviously friends for awhile, what were the chances of Raven knowing Lexi as well? "Raven this is William ' _Holy fucking shit.. I certainly did not expect you to look like a fucking angel.._ ' James." Bree shamelessly used the introduction that Lexi had used for him, before turning her head to him. " _Will_ … this is _sunshine_."

His mouth opened gently, his mind working a mile a minute before something clicked. _"_ _ **Sunshine**_ _went out a few minutes before you got here. Probably will be back later."_ That was what Bree had told Lexi and all his mate did was nod in understanding before she responded. _What kind of nickname was Sunshine though? Sure, her blond hair was brighter than Lexi's was but.. Wouldn't it be easier just to call her - Ah. Ray… sunshine. I get it._

"Hi. _Where is she_?" Will responded impatiently and though he understood he was being somewhat rude, he felt like he spent enough time without his mate by his side. Bree wouldn't have led the both of them over here if Raven didn't have some answers as to where Lexi was… or at least he hoped so anyway.

Raven gave him a slow smile, her eyes moving over him in a thorough assessment before nodding at whatever she took notice of. Locking her gaze back on him, she claimed, "Oh… I like this one." before nodding her head sideways to draw his attention to a small medical tent that had been set up, "She's in there. Overall physically, she is fine but mentally… when she wakes up, I think we will be dealing with a different Lexi."

"A… different Lexi?" He echoed after taking a moment to sigh in relief. Overall she was alright, or will be at least. He was confused though by what the teenage looking woman had said. He followed after her, forcing himself to remain calm to the relatively short walk to the tent.

Raven smiled secretively up at him and in that moment he saw her more than just a kid, there were stories untold in her eyes that made Will just all that more curious. As her hand reached to open the flap, Raven asked him one question that cause him to pause; leaving him to stand outside the tent that held his Lexi. "Tell me, _Will_ … what do you know about _feral mutants_?"

 _Not a whole lot, actually._

…

…

 **I hope that you guys liked this chapter. Quiz people: Anyone want to guess who that woman was? Come on, it's not hard. :) Please review and let me know what you guys think?** _ **Please?**_ **:D**


End file.
